Brute
Brute, known in Japan as Akaoni (アカオーニ Akaōni), is one of the Shadow Realm's commanders. His appearance is based on red trolls in Japanese folklore. Abilities Brute can use his metal staff to create strong gusts of wind. It is as yet unknown whether he uses it in physical combat as well. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Brute can darken a blank page of his Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into an evil alternate reality with a red sky and dark red clouds, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Brute collects this negative Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Nogo. He can also create Buffoon monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Glitter Charm piece within. Appearance Brute resembles a typical red troll from Japanese folktales, with red skin, horns, fangs, and pointed ears. He is dressed in coarse brown cloth and tiger skin with leather belts. In terms of size, he is the largest of the three Shadow Realm commanders, towering over the Glitter Force. His target would always be Peace because she is the crybaby in the group, but whenever Brute fights her, he always loses. A red-skinned troll with an Afro and horns who carries a large club, based on the oni from Japanese myth. He is not as intelligent compared to the other villains, preferring to use his own strength when fighting his opponents. In the Japanese version, he typically ends his sentences with "-oni."importance? He is eventually purified back to his original form Rufus (Oninin (オニニン) in Japanese version). Personality He is brutish but seems to be somewhat serious. He is always scolded by Brooha for messing her inventions. History Brute was originally a pixie named Rufus, but as the troll who played the role of a fairy tale villain, he was mistreated by the other fairy tale creatures, until Rascal turned him into Brute to serve Nogo. Brute is the second one to attack the Glitter Force. After two episodes, Brooha took over, and after all of the Glitter Force had awakened, Brute, Ulric, and Brooha would either take turns attacking the Glitter Force and gathering dark energy for Nogo, or else attack together. Quite often he is responsible for throwing away Brooha's inventions, which are found by the Glitter Force. At the end of Season 1, he fights Glitter Peace, who defeats him, though he survives. Near the end of Season 2, he attacks her while she's separated from the others, but is defeated by the Glitter Force. In the final episode, he is purified by Glitter Lucky and turned back into Rufus. Etymology Akaoni (赤鬼) is translated to "red ogre". The name Brute could be a reference to him using "brute force" to defeat the Glitter Force. Trivia * Brute has two main voice actors: Keith Silverstein (English) and Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese). Gallery Ulric, Brute, and Brooha.jpg dbxwnfw-b2bbd547-2925-4d75-82ec-6f84d2b51286.png dbxwm2c-3676cc52-e172-4449-bd0f-68a62e7dca47.jpg References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akaoni Category:Males Category:Male villains